Genkai's New Apprentice
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: Genkai has a new apprentice who isn't quite all human. A new tournament comes, keiko is kidnapped and Yusuke must enter the tournament to save her. However Kuwabara is sick and Genkai is too old. Jin takes over for Kuwabara but who is this NEW fighter?
1. New Dimwit

Hey back with yet another story! Ok I have no reviews for anything yu yu Hakusho since this is my first fic of it.

Disclaimer:

Genkai: Aa Miwsher does not own any of the dimwits seen in this story nor does she own me. But she does own Tamra. That was a person of her creation.

ME: thanks Genkai! This is why you are my favorite character! Anyway on with my yu yu fic!

**Genkai's New Apprentice**

Chapter 1 New Dimwit

Yusuke took his shoes off before entering the house. "GENKAI?" he called "You here?"

Worries he looked through every room and found only a cat. 'Hmmm' he thought 'Since when has Grandma had a cat?'

He walked outside again and found Genkai instructing someone. "CONCENTRATE!" Genkai bellowed.

"I'm trying!" the boy yelled back.

"TRY HARDER!"

"Hey, grandma" Yusuke said in a cocky voice.

The boy jumped and looked over his shoulder. "Dimwit." Genkai muttered.

"Who's this?" Yusuke asked coming up beside the boy and ruffling his hair.

"My new dimwit." Genkai answered dryly.

The little boy gave Yusuke a challenging look. "My name is Tamra!"

Yusuke laughed and ruffled his hair again. "Well, you're a strong little boy. I can tell just by looking at you."

The boy stamped his foot. "I'm a GIRL! AND I AM NOT LITTLE!" Tamra yelled in his face.

Yusuke lost his balance and fell flat on his back. Genkai gave a smirk and walked past him. "Get inside dimwit. Tamra help him up."

Tamra helped Yusuke up and Yusuke followed Genkai inside. As Tamra made to follow Yusuke, Genkai said. "Tamra, you still have not finished."

"AWWW!" Tamra whined.

"Whining won't get it done!" Genkai snapped. "And if you keep whining, I'll make you do dishes!"

Tamra stood up straight and bowed. "Yes Genkai!" she said quickly and ran to the middle of the yard where she closed her eyes and made a fist as if holding something skinny.

They sat right inside the door where Genkai could keep an eye on tamra.

Tamra had black curly hair that was shorter than Yusukes and yellow eyes like a cats.

"So," Yusuke asked "Is she human?"

"Yes. I don't know where the yellow eyes came from, but she certainly is an unusual child. Perhaps she had an ancestor too far back to remember that was an apparition. None of that matters right now though. What I want to know is why you are here."

"Come on. Can't I spend some time with my favorite hag?"

Genkai gave him a stern look and Yusuke sighed.

"Ok, ok, I just came to train, alright. Someone's kidnapped Keiko again and they want us to enter the Dark Tournament. If we don't, Keiko's toast. If we lose, Keiko's toast. Hopefully if we win Keiko won't be toast."

"Do you know who kidnapped her?" Genkai inquired.

"No that's the problem. They're smarter than most apparitions we encounter. They made sure not to leave any trace of who they are or where they took Keiko."

Genkai nodded and Yusuke went on. "Hiei, Kurama, and I were wondering if you would be the fifth person again. Kuwabara can't come, he's been really sick lately. Jin has volunteered to go in Kuwabara's place." He grinned. "Of course we didn't tell about the tournament. He would have leapt out of bed, sick or not, just to go with us."

Genkai looked concerned. "Is it serious?"

"No" Yusuke said shaking his head. "Not life threatening, but he's going to be out of action for a while. Anyway so how about that answer. Were you trying to change the subject or something?"

"Yusuke," Genkai said sadly, "I'm old. I may be a good fighter, but I'll only hold up for the first few rounds. I had to borrow energy from that joker, Shishiwakamaru at the last tournament in order to defeat him. I can't."

"Can't you come at least to fill the fifth place? You don't have to fight." Yusuke pleaded.

Genkai shook her head just as Tamra ran into the room yelling "Genkai, I did it!"

In Tamra's hand was what looked like - "An arrow?" he questioned.

"YOU NIMROD!" Genkai raged. "You need a bow to use that arrow!"

Tamra took her hand from behind her back and revealed a spirit bow. The edge of Genkai's mouth twitched. Tamra probably hadn't been with Genkai long enough to know that she was trying not to smile and she was actually very pleased. "Very well" Genkai said. "Go upstairs and feed Dizzy."

Yusuke gave her a confused look.

"Her cat" Genkai answered his unasked question.

Yusuke nodded. "So do you know anyone who we could use?"

Genkai smiled a sly smile. "The person I'm thinking of will show up. Is it at the same place as last time?"

Yusuke nodded.

"Very well. Your fifth fighter will be there."

Yusuke grinned wide. "Thanks Grandma"

--------

Chapter 1 is finished. I had trouble with the characterization. I haven't watched yu yu in awhile. Chapter 2 will be New Tournament

PREVIEW!

The fighter brandished two knives from the sleeves of her shirt. She grabbed them by the blades and threw them. One jabbed a demon in the eye, the other in one's back. Yusuke turned to see who had stuck the in the eye of the demon he had been punching and found no one. Suddenly a burst of energy shot up in the clearing and a figure, masked, strode in.

"Who is she?" Kurama muttered to himself.


	2. New Tournament

Hey guys I know it is not like me to update more than once a week or even two weeks but I am bored because I am home sick today. My headache finally went away so I am here with another chappie. Why did I chose this story you might ask. Well because I am lazy and I don't feel like getting my notebook for Courage in the Dark. I would have updated yesterday but I wasn't allowed on the computer because I hadn't gotten my chores done on Monday. It really was Labor Day for me! Anyway I like this chappie. And I will see if I can update a bunch more today. Oh and I am sorry if you are a Kuwabara fan but I have more trouble writing his lines than anyone else's. You never know what he is gonna do ya know?

Chapter 2 **New Tournament**

Jin, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were standing in the same forested area that they had waited for the boat the year before. As before, a whole bunch of demons were there too, except this time they were afraid of the Urameshi team. Well most anyway....

Some demon with ears and a tail like a rabbits stepped in front of the rest. "I've heard of you!" he said in a deep voice. "And all about your cheating ways too! How is it that two humans with the help of a couple of weak demons were able to beat Tugoro?"

Kurama took out a rose and Hiei tightened his grip on his sword, but all Yusuke did was laugh. "Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?"

Kurama his smile behind a hand, Hiei hnned, and Jin threw back his head and laughed. "Ahh, that's a good one Urameshi!" he said slurring his words together as he always did. (I LOVE HIS ACCENT! Oh and forgive me for not giving Jin too many lines. I am a little brain dead right now lol!)

A lot of other demons were snickering. "Why you! The demon yelled and he lunged at Yusuke trying to sink his fangs into him.

Yusuke dodged pretty easily. "Since when did the Easter Bunny have fangs?"

The demon lunged again and this time Hiei held out his sword and cut off his head. "Hnn. Pitiful, he wouldn't have gotten past the first round IF he even made it that far."

The demons comrades were the first to attack them. "Yeah, go ahead!" Yusuke shouted "Attack us! You're going to die anyway! You won't make it to the first round! None of you stupid demons will!"

At this point, the rest of the demons attacked. Most went after Yusuke, but Kurama, Hiei, and Jin were a bit tied up too.

One demon had a noose around Kurama's neck and was trying to string him up. Hiei was cutting a path towards him, but more kept coming. Jin was producing gusts of wind to prevent the demons from climbing the trees to string the noose. Unfortunately, The demons were succeeding.

Yusuke wasn't having the best of luck either. He was surrounded by demons on all sides.

"Shot Gun!" he yelled focusing his spirit power to his fist.

A path way of apparitions' bodies about three feet wide was where he had pointed the blast. Some of the demons looked scared while others looked angry. The gap closed and demons once again filled Yusuke's vision. "Where did all of them come from?"

A masked figure was several feet from the clearing and the hoard of demons. Her eyes could see great distances and she could see that Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Jin were in trouble.

The fighter brandished two knives from the sleeves of her shirt. She grabbed them by the blades and threw them. One jabbed a demon in the eye, the other in ones back. Yusuke turned to see who had stuck the knife in the eye of the demon he had been punching and found no one.

Suddenly a burst of energy shot up in the clearing and a figure, masked, strode in. The figure pulled her knife from the back of a demon and stabbed another. She drew as sword that was at her side and started slashing her way towards Kurama.

'He's even better than Hiei' Yusuke thought as he stared. A demon taking a wack at his stomach brought him back to reality.

The fighter cut the rope from the tree and Kurama was free! (see I wouldn't have let you hanging would I. No pun intended)

Kurama rubbed his neck after he removed the rope. "thanks" he tried to say to the fighter but he was already killings a bunch more.

"Who is he?" Kurama muttered to himself. "Genkai can't do all that."

A few minutes later, all the demons had been destroyed and the whole team was in the middle of the clearing.

"So" Yusuke said. "You that fifth fighter Genkai said she'd send?"

The fighter nodded. "hnn" Hiei said "how do we know we can trust him?"

"We don't" Yusuke answered. "but we have to. We need a fifth fighter, he's here and-"

He was cut off by the fighter who said "so is the boat"

- how did you like it? Review!


End file.
